The 1% Solution
|next = }} "The 1% Solution" is the fifth episode of Conviction. It was written by Steve Lichtman and directed by Scott Hornbacher. It aired on November 7, 2016. Press Release Hayes launches into damage-control mode following her controversial nationally televised interview, seeking to limit the repercussions within her family and to her mother's Senate campaign. Meanwhile, the CIU takes on the case of a young man from the wrong side of the tracks, convicted for killing a wealthy woman whose privileged family took him in and treated him as one of their own. And Hayes' relationship with her family isn't the only tricky situation when she learns Wallace has hired a surprising person from her past to represent him in a high-stakes government investigation into his work as D.A.Mother's The 1% Solution, ABC Plot After being kicked out, Hayes decides to sleep in the office and call Jackson every day until he forgives her. The team focuses on the case of Will Jarrett, an orphan who was taken in by the Porters, a rich family. The mother, Debra Porter, was stabbed several times, and Will was blamed. The team traces a shoe-print back to the father, David, and the gardener, Luis, both claiming innocence. Shortly after, the son, Sean, is seen on video planting the murder weapon in Luis' truck, but David claims that Will threatened Sean to do so. Will decides to say that the claim is true. Suspecting that Will is hiding something, the team walks through the crime scene, and sees that it is likely that both Sean and Will killed Debra. After Will admits he and Sean were lovers and provides video evidence of the plan, Sean is arrested. David explains that Debra knew and didn't care that Sean was gay, but believed that Will was unfit for Sean because he came from a poor family. Jackson finally forgives Hayes. Hayes also tries to confess her feelings to Wallace, but is unable to do so. She finds out that because of the Justice Department's investigation Wallace hired outside counsel, Naomi Golden, who is both his and Hayes' ex-girlfriend. Meanwhile, Frankie is conflicted about the appeal of his former cellmate, Rey. Tess looks into it and says he's guilty, but Frankie later talks to Hayes, who agrees to look at the case for him. Cast Starring Guest Starring Multimedia Promo Images 105 promo 144633_0578 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0670 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0687 Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0710 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0728 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0742 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0746 Hayes BTS.jpg 105 promo 144633_0773 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_0780 Hayes Frankie.jpg 105 promo 144633_0788 Hayes Frankie.jpg 105 promo 144633_0792 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0812 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0836 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0840 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0850 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0869 Hayes Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_0882 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_0896 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144633_7987 Hayes Harper.jpg 105 promo 144633_7998 Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_8002 Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144633_8004 Wallace.jpg 105 promo 144730_1138 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1170 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1206 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1219 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1229 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1230 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1248 CIU team.jpg 105 promo 144730_1259 Tess.jpg 105 promo 144730_1265 Frankie.jpg 105 promo 144730_1273 Tess.jpg 105 promo 144730_1279 Maxine.jpg 105 promo 144730_1295 Frankie.jpg 105 promo 144730_1297 Sam.jpg 105 promo 144730_1303 Sam.jpg 105 promo 144730_1309 Sam.jpg 105 promo 144730_1310 Sam Maxine.jpg 105 promo 144730_1317 Sam Maxine Tess.jpg 105 promo 144730_1334 Frankie.jpg 105 promo 144730_1345 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144730_1368 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144730_1374 Hayes.jpg 105 promo 144730_8432 CIU team BTS director Scott Hornbacher.jpg 105 promo 144730_8440 Hayes BTS director Scott Hornbacher.jpg 105 promo 144730_8463 Maxine.jpg 105 promo 144730_8466 CIU team BTS.jpg Videos Hayes and Frankie Discover a Shocking Twist - Conviction Hayes Gets a Confession from a Murderer - Conviction Hayes and Her Mother Talk About the Interview - Conviction Frankie Asks Hayes for Help - Conviction Music * Early In The Morning – Heartless Bastards * Underflow – Emma Louise Links External links * References Category:Episodes